


We fit

by OnefortheroadNarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Shy Niall, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnefortheroadNarry/pseuds/OnefortheroadNarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Big spoon or Little Spoon", the interviewer asked.</p><p>"Big spoon", I said at the same time as Harry said "Little spoon".</p><p>Haz punched my arm gently, "We fit!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Big spoon or Little Spoon", the interviewer asked.

"Big spoon", I said at the same time as Harry said "Little spoon".

Haz punched my arm gently, "We fit!"

I smiled at him, little did he know how much I liked him. Enough to want to be his big spoon. 

The interview continued and when it finished we headed down to the lounge to wait for Paul and the other boys who were on their way back from 'god knows where'. I sat myself down on the couch and Harry quickly lay himself across my lap. I lifted my arms to give him room but then I didn't know where to put my hands. Across his chest? Awkwardly by my side? Run one hand through his hair and the other in his hand?   
I ended up with choosing to drop them onto his chest. He smiled up to me and winked. I hated when he did things like that because I never knew if he was just stirring me because he knew or if he was just being Harry. 

"You alright Niall?" He asked. Shit. I suck at playing it cool.   
"Er yeah." I replied.   
"Does it bother you?" He asked. I had no idea what he's talking about. Nothing Harry did really bothered me, except when he stole food from me.   
"Does what bother me?"   
"That I'm Bi. That I'm laying on you. I thought you liked it? You love touchy feely." Harry explained, he looked concerned.   
"Harry don't be a shit, of course I don't care about that and I do like that you have no personal space bubble." I told him.  
"Ok, good." He said smirking. He knew, I'm sure of it.

"Ready to go boys!" Paul called from the doorway. Harry pushed himself up and I leapt off the couch. I followed Paul as Harry hopped along behind me, tickling my side and pecking kisses to my cheek and pinching my bum. If it was anyone else I would never be ok with it in public but it was Harry and he acted like this all the time. By the time we made it to the hotel though I was getting a bit tired of it and sort of upset. If he knew, and he didn't like me like that, then why would he be so touchy.   
When I got to my room and he tried to follow me in.  
"Harry, stop, please." I moaned and when I turned to face him and saw the look on his face I felt a horrid wave of guilt hit me.   
"I...I'm sorry Ni." He said, letting his hands drop.   
"Fuck, I'm sorry Haz, I'm just going through some shit and need a bit of space."   
"Ok, you didn't want to just watch a movie or something?" Harry asked,  
I breathed out slow and long. No, I wanted to say, because it's torture to sit beside him and he not want to be with me.   
"Sure, whatever, you choose, I'm going to take a shower." I told him.   
"I can't join you?" Harry said cheekily. Groaned, which was a dead giveaway I was upset. "Ni what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I told you already I'm just sorting some shit out in my head." I snapped.  
"Niall, please just tell me." Harry whined and faced me to him.  
"I can't." I whispered. He pulled me into a hug and I wrapped myself into his arms.   
"Can I tell you something then?" Harry asked into my hair. I nodded.  
"I think I know what it is that's bothering you, and I wish you'd just say so we can do something about it."  
This helped, because I knew he was thinking on the right lines. But I had another trouble which I didn't want him to know about. And if we did 'something about' me liking Harry then eventually my other problem would arise. I have a small dick and I don't want Harry to know. It's embarrassing enough with people I don't really care about. I just hugged him closer couldn't tell him.   
Harry had another idea though, he lent down and kissed me on the mouth. I was shocked. Too shocked to move. Harry pulled back.  
"Umm, okay, so I was wrong about that then I guess." Harry said awkwardly but still with a goofy smile. He went to leave but I grabbed him. It took all my power to move and stop him from leaving.   
"No, you were right, I'm sorry, I just..." I stuttered out.   
"So you do like me?" Harry asked, I'd never heard him sound so uncertain before. I nodded.   
"Can I kiss you, have you kissed a boy before." Harry asked gently.   
Shook my head.   
"I can't kiss you?" Harry asked with a slightly amused look on his face.  
"No, you can, but I haven't um, kissed boys before." I explained and blushed bright red.

TBC


	2. First kiss

Harry lent in again and this time I kissed back. It was warm and soft and a little wet. Not that different from a girls, I did feel more though, it felt right.

"Was that ok?" He asked as he pulled back.  
I grinned and nodded, "Yes, I liked it."  
Harry responded by pulling me close again and pecking my lips gently and then just hugging me. I'm slightly shorter than him so my arms wrapped below his and around his waist. I don't know how long we stayed like that but we were still in the same embrace when Liam and Louis entered.  
"Hey boys! Oh, Niall are you alright?" Louis asked. He wouldn't think us hugging was unusual, we often needed a hug and Harry and I were probably the ones who needed it the most.  
"Yeah fine, just homesick." I lied. Harry let go and when I looked at him he looked hurt. Damit, I didn't mean to hurt him, I just didn't know what to say we were doing, I mean, we haven't even spoken yet. Liam and Louis pushed passed us both giving me a squeeze on the shoulder. I grabbed a hold of Harry's hand before he could leave to follow them to the lounge.  
"Hey, I'm sorry." I whispered.  
"It's fine, I get if you want to be secretive. Just know I hate lying to my friends." Harry said carefully, I already knew this.  
"But we don't know what we are, what are we?" I asked him.  
"It doesn't matter, we don't need to explain it, do we?" Harry said.  
"No I guess not, not until they ask." I told him.  
"Exactly, and by then we will know, okay? So just kiss me?" Harry said and gave a cheeky grin.  
I lent in and kissed him uncertainly, I didn't know if the others could see or not. They wouldn't care but I didn't want to make them awkward or anything. Harry has kissed boys in front of us before but never one of us, at least not outside of just being a friendly kiss or a joke.

We sat down in the lounge together, Harry pulled me half on top of him and wrapped his arms around my torso.  
"Extra cuddly today Hazza?" Louis asked with a smirk. He knew this was more than just a cuddle. "None for me?"  
"Fuck off Lou." Harry replied squeezing me close.  
"What are we watching?" Liam intervened before Louis pounced on us, he hated being left out of anything, even things he wasn't that into.  
"Don't care, whatever Li." I said.

We ended up watching some romcom Liam picked, it was okay but I wasn't really focused on it. I'm so nervous right now, when the movie finished Liam and Louis both left, they were heading out for some dinner. Harry decided we would order room service. I'm just scared Harry wants to stay the night and do more than kiss, I don't want this all to end before it has even started. At the same time though, I hate lying to him.

Harry's POV

Niall and I have been together now for three weeks. We finally have a week off and I'm staying at his place for a few days before my sister visits for the rest of the week. I'm going to push Niall a little further tonight, we haven't done anything but kiss up until now. Normally I wouldn't mind and I don't even really mind but I know Niall hasn't been so slow moving with any girlfriend he has been with, so why is he not okay with sex with me? He knows he can trust me to listen if anything is too much too fast.  
Right now had mates over for dinner and didn't let me near him. I understand that though, he has barely seen them in 4 years and it's different to the boys and I knowing he is Bi.  
When the last one leaves he comes and finds me on the couch and falls right into my arms.  
"I'm sorry." He said, my shirt muffling his voice.  
"It's fine, I understand babe." I told him.  
"It's just different to the boys." He tried to explain.  
"Don't stress babe, I get it, I'm fine with it." I smiled down at him. He smiled back and lent in for a kiss.  
As we kissed I pulled him up and Lay back so he was flat on top of me. I then started to let my hands wander across his body. He has been slacking off on working out the last few months so he has lost a lot of tone, he is soft and cute. Feeling across his back he moaned making my crotch throb. I don't know how he could have such an effect on me. I let my hands travel down to the swell of his bum. Small and soft and so easy to hold in my hands. I held him in close and thrust up gently. Niall thenpulled back with a sharp gasp.  
"You're huge." He said. Looking a bit scared. I couldn't help but laugh, I didn't expect to top, or even go that far yet.  
"I'm sure you are pretty big yourself babe." I said grabbing his hand in mine and lining up our fingers. His palm was smaller than mine but he had long fingers that almost reached the tip of mine. That's when Niall pulled away abruptly and sat up on the couch.  
"Hey, what's up? What did I say?" I asked him.  
"Nothing, I just, it's moving to quick." He resonded.  
"What do you mean too quick, we haven't done anything but kiss Niall, you've slept with a good 20 girls before, why can't you just relax with me and let things happen?" I said frustrated with his procrastinations.  
"It's not that, It's something else. You wouldn't understand." He said and got up and stormed for the kitchen. I followed.  
"Ok so try me, just tell me what is bothering you so much so I can stop it!" I said, my temper rising.  
"You can't fix it, I don't want you to have to fix anything." He yelled, Niall was less able to control his temper than I. I calmed myself down for both of our sakes.  
"Look, Ni, I love you, you know that, I don't want you to be afraid of telling me anything." I said calmly.  
"I know, I know, it's not...it's hard ok. I'd have to...umm...show you." He said his body shaking.  
"So show me, what's up?" I said, making my way towards him and taking his hand. I squeezed it softly.  
"Promise you won't laugh first, or make fun of me." He said, I almost laughed right then and there, he sounded like a 8 year old. But I held it back.  
"Okay, babe, I promise." I said and he dropped my hand to reach for his jeans zipper. My first thought was he has some sort of STI or Herpies. But that wouldn't make me laugh. He pulled his jeans down to his thigh. I didn't really know what to think then because I've seen him naked, we've all seen each other at some point. When he pulled his boxers down to reveal himself I couldn't see anything wrong. He had a pretty perfect penis, it was quite small and kind of really cute. I still didn't know what he was trying to show me.  
"Niall, I've seen you naked before, what's the big deal?" I asked him.  
He sighed. "It's tiny, and it doesn't get any bigger."  
Oh, he was worried about the size. It wasn't that bad, it was just small, it wasn't stumpy or strangely shaped or anything.  
"Niall it's fine, I don't understand why you are so worried about it." I told him.  
"It's not fine, even when you are soft you are bigger than my hard on." He grumbled.  
"So? I don't care, I like it. Fun size!" I said happily, but apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Niall yanked his pants up and stormed off. I ran after him. "Niall! Stop, I wasn't teasing or laughing at you!"  
"Yes you were!" He said as he tried to find his keys. I strode up behind him and held him tight.  
"Please baby, I love everything about you." I told him. He slumped back and relaxed.  
"Really?" He asked.  
"Yes really." I told him and turned him around. "Let's go to bed?"  
"Okay." He said. We made our way to his room but he hesitated at the door.  
"Harry, it's embarrassing." He said without looking at me.  
"I don't think you should be embarrassed, it's not what defines you, what if I was smaller, would you not want to be with me?" I questioned him.  
"No of course I'd still want to be with you." He defended.  
"Ok so just...stop doubting yourself." I said and pushed him to his bed and straddled him.


	3. Move making

"What are you okay doing?" I asked him.   
"Um anything really, whatever I can do?" Niall replied.  
"Can do?" I asked.  
"Well, it would be pretty pointless me, you know, topping." He said.  
"No it wouldn't babe, do you want to top?"  
"You wouldn't feel it, I'll just bottom." He said. This would be odd, I never topped, I knew I was big and didn't really get off on it.   
"Can we just try you topping?" I asked hesitantly. "I've never topped, or I'll just give you head and fingering?"   
"Ok yeah I'm ok with that I guess." He said, more confidently than I was. 

I kissed him quickly before making my way down his body pecking kisses along his chest and then down to his jeans. I peeled his pants down and revealed his hard penis. It was standing pretty tall for something so small. It was about as long as one of my fingers and as thick as two. I took a hold of it and licked the tip, tasting the pre-cum which leaked from the slit. As I took it in my mouth I felt myself throbbing. It was such a turn on. Was grinding into Niall's leg to get some relief. He was swearing softly and running his hands through my hair. Because of his small size I was able to mouth at the soft pubic hair and even reach down to his firm balls.   
"Mmmhhf, Harry, I'm close already!" Niall whined. So I pulled off, licking is little cock and sucking out a little more pre-cum to spit on my fingers. Once they were slicked up I slid my fingers down to his hole. Watching for his reaction. He nodded and moaned something chronic when I slid them in. He was so tight I could barely move.   
"Fuck Harry that feels amazing, oh, ouch it hurts but it's so good." He gasped.  
"You are so tight, Ni." I told him.  
"Mm, don't move, not yet." He ordered. I waited patiently, licking at the tip of his cock as he adjusted. He was moving around on my fingers to get comfortable and then he must have hit his g spot because cum spurted over my mouth and face. For such a small cock it was able to skirt a load hard. I latched onto his penis and sucked again as I massaged the same spot he had hit. He must have come at least three times in just two minutes. When he looked too sore and sensitive to keep going I crept back up to lie on him.   
"Kiss me, taste yourself, it's beautiful, there was so much too!" I told him. He kissed me hard and with lots of tongue, it was so hot how he liked the way he tasted too. He licked my face where he had cum the first time and kissed me again.   
"You are so good at that!" He exhaled."I won't be as good as you."  
"I doubt that, with your long fingers and big mouth." I smiled down at him.   
"Can I return the favour?" He asked. I smiled even wider and rolled off of him, pulling my shirt off and wriggling out of my pants.   
"I've never done this before." He said.  
"It's fine, you will do fine no matter what babe." I told him and brushed my fingers along his cheek and back into his hair as he lowered himself to lie between my thighs. As he was sliding down I could see he was already hard again.   
"Jesus, you have some incredible stamina!" I said and Niall just blushed and began to work his mouth around my cock. He was clumsy and it was obvious he didn't know what he was doing but it still felt amazing. He couldn't deep throat, I knew that because he had the strongest gag reflex I have even known but that didn't stop him from making me thrust into him involuntarily. I knew no matter how good it felt though, I would last a while if he didn't fuck me, fingers or cock. I am such a bottomer, I can't get off without something up my bum. 

"Niall babe, do you think you could prep me?" I asked gently as I stroked his hair.   
"Do you really think that is necessary?" He replied, saliva and precum glistening on his lips.   
"Please?" I begged. Niall sighed. He liked his fingers none the less and slide his index finger in. I almost came right there. It felt so amazing because it was him, it was Niall and he was with me.


	4. Niall

Niall's POV

Harry squirmed around my hand, he gasped and swore and I thought he would cum from just my finger.  
"I'm ready," he panted, "please Ni, Fuck me!" I stilled, what was the point my finger was bigger than my cock, I wouldn't be able to do anything for him.   
I added another finger. Harry moaned.  
"No, I want you." Harry ordered looking me right in the eye. "Please." He added. I hated this, he was trying to make me feel better but it wouldn't. At least girls can fake it, how could Harry fake it. He passed me a condom. Size: Large. Great, of course it was. I chucked it aside and crawled off the bed.  
"Ni! What did I do?!" Harry cried out.   
"Nothing Harry, I just need something from my bag." I sighed.   
"Oh." He said. I doubt he understood, he wouldn't, to him Large was a normal condom. I rummaged through my bag and found one of my own condoms. When I got back to the bed Harry pulled m close and flipped us over so he was laying on me. He kissed me deep and slow. It was sloppy but I liked it. He traced his fingers up my arm until he reached my hand and took the little package from my fist.  
"May I?" He asked, his cheeky grin had me paranoid he was laughing at me, I had to remember this was Harry, he'd not hurt me like that, he was just being his cheeky self.   
I nodded, my face was flushed and my skin burned. His fingers carefully traced their way down to my penis. It was standing upright and ready, cum leaked from the tip. Harry was sitting so his cock was resting on my leg, it was almost as wide as my wrist. Using two careful fingers Harry gentle rolled the condom down. Even the extra small condoms were slightly loose. Harry didn't comment on it though. He just lent back down and kissed his way up my torso, neck and behind my ears.  
"Can I ride you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes but nodded. He could find out for himself how unless that would be.   
"Can you at least look like you are enjoying this?" Harry whined.  
"Sorry, sorry, yes." I said and kissed him to distract both of us. Harry's big hand guided me into his hole. It was not a tight fit but it was better than a girls. At least I could feel something even if Harry couldn't. He moaned regardless of my tiny prick probably having no effect on him. His hips thrust back and forth as he pushed himself up to sit on my lap. I began trying to bump him up and down. I had to be careful not to move to much or it would slip out.   
"Mmmm oh fuck, I'm sorry Ni." Harry gasped and came in three small squirts. "Fuck, fuck,fuck, I'm sorry, I promise that doesn't normally happen so fast, I'm sorry."  
Harry looked genuinely upset as he fell into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close as I kissed his sweaty hair.   
"I'm sorry." He said again.  
"Why, it was great, you are perfect Harry. I, um." I hesitated, Harry had said so often he loved me, I was yet to say it back, but now felt right. "I love you."   
Harry smiled at me from my in my arms. "I love you too baby." He said and cuddled in more. I felt awkward, Harry's naked body against mine like this. His cock now soft was resting against my stomach in a pool of his cum.   
As usual Harry sensed my discomfort.   
"This is weird for you, isn't it?" Harry said. I made a face, "A little, yeah, I've never made another boy cum, let alone cuddle him while covered in his cum." I explained.   
"We could clean it up." He said cheekily. I balked. "Kidding! Well, kind of." He wriggled down and started licking his cum off my tummy, moving down until he reached the condom covering my cock. Gently with his teeth he removed the condom and mouthed at my penis. He easily held it in his warm mouth.   
"Mmm, Harry, I don't think I can go any more." I mumbled. He ignored me and kept going until I was well and truly soft.  
"It's so perfect Niall,"Harry said when I was fully soft.  
"Whatever," I said and looked away, not wanting to ruin the moment though I added, "had I known you were such a dirty boy we may not have gotten together."   
Harry laughed and snuggled into my arms. "You love it."   
"Yeah, okay." I said as I felt myself slip into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with Harry's body overlapping mine.  
It was uncomfortable.  
I think it is because we were both a bit dirty still and needed a shower.  
That...and we had had sex and he was my best mate and it was my first time with a boy.  
I liked it but I don't feel as comfortable now. It's the cuddling and lying together like this that's different to when I have woken up with a girl. I guess I just need to get used to it.  
I tried to move from under Harry so I could have a shower but he was not helping. He held me tighter and started to kiss my chest where his head lay. I gave up and decided to just pull a sheet over my lower half between us. Harry's morning wood brushed my hand as I wriggled under the sheet.  
"Mmmhhh, what are you doing." Harry grumbled, his eyes blinking awake.  
"Nothing," I said quickly. Harry looked down to see the sheet between us, his expression told me I should have left it.  
"Niall does it really make you that uncomfortable?" Harry asked, he was concerned.

Harry had been heart broken before by a guy who changed his mind about his sexuality. Jason. Harry loved him, as Harry does so easily. Jason didn't mean to lead Harry on but it happened and Harry broke down and cried on the shoulders of the boys and I for weeks. We are months past but it still hurts Harry and I know Harry is scared I will do the same. To be honest I am scared of that too. It scares me that I may not actually be into boys. I love Harry, I know that, I don't want to find out this love is all just because Harry accepts me. I decided to be honest with him.

"It does, a little," I began but chickened out, "but it's just because we both need a shower babe." Harry physically relaxed. I didn't realise how tense he was until now. Poor Harry he had been hurt so badly. I couldn't do that to him.  
"Should we have a shower then?" Harry asked smiling down at me. Now I tensed up, I didn't want Harry watching me naked any more than nessisary.  
"You go, I'll have one after." I told him. Harry surprised me with a kiss and a strong cuddle before he picked himself up and strode over to the bathroom.  
"Don't be shy Ni, I won't bite baby." He called out from the bathroom.  
I lay back and smiled, my mouth still warm from his kiss. Harry eventually must have given up on me coming in to shower with him. It wouldn't hurt him, he knew why. The shower turned off and Harry came out dripping wet and jumped onto the bed.  
"Harry!!!" I yelled, Harry squeezed me tight and play humped my side. He giggled and nuzzled his face into my neck.  
"Why didn't you join me, cutie?" Harry giggled as he kissed my face all over. He was a lot to take.  
"Get off!" I laughed and shoved the soggy boy off me. "I need a shower." I got up and made my way over to the bathroom holding the sheet around me. Harry got up and followed me.  
"Harry I just want to shower alone, please." I said when he had continued into the bathroom with me. Its not like I could lock him out, there was no door between the room and the bathroom.  
"Niall don't be like this." Harry said and took my shoulders from behind. Harry was being serious now. I was getting frustrated though!  
"Like what Harry?! I just want to shower in peace!" I said sharply. Harry let out a long breathe, let go of me and walked off, I heard the hotel door click shut behind him after he had shuffled about getting dressed.

I felt like crying, I hated myself. I hated hurting Harry. I hated that I didn't feel confident around him. But how could I, Harry said he didn't care but how could he not, I'll never be able to be enough for him.

 

Harry's POV

"Louis?" I knocked on the door to his room.

Louis appeared at the door in his boxers, his hair all over the place. I forgot he had a girl last night. 

"You okay mate?" he asked. 

"Not really..." I said and let him pull me in and embrace me in a tight hug. 

Louis was best at this, he held me and rocked me and spoke to me but didn't ask for any reply. The girl he had in the bed got up, dressed and left. Louis had given her a little smile and wave and that was all. 

"What's wrong babe?" Louis asked after a good 10minutes.

"I always fall for the wrong people Lou." I told him. "And then I'm the one who gets hurt when they feel nothing." 

"Who is it? Not another Jason It is?" Louis asked as he stroked my hair comfortingly. 

"Niall, and yes." I admitted.

"For fucks sake, what the hell is wrong with him." Louis fumed. "He should know better."

"It's not his fault, I started it, he doesn't even know he upset me."

"Well should you maybe talk to him?"

"what, maybe talk to me Before you go cuddling up to Louis? "Niall's voice said from the door causing both Louis and I to jump. 

"Niall!" I said and quickly jumped out of Louis' arms which were wrapped tightly around me,"it was just a friendly hug."

"You two need to talk, I umm, I'll be in bed if you need me." Louis said and wriggled under the sheets of his hotel bed. 

"Niall, I'm sorry, I get that you need space, I'm just... I don't know...happy when I'm with you." I said slowly.

Niall looked up and smiled. "I'm happy with you too Harry, I just don't have your confidence" he looked over to Louis' blanket covered figure before looking back at me, "and you know it's for good reason."

"I don't think that is a good reason, but I understand." I told him. My heart sunk, he was so perfect but he would never believe it. it didn't matter to him I even had a bit of a fascination with his little cock, it turned me on. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

We left Louis' room and made our way back to our own room to call in for some breakfast. Niall sat down on the bed with his legs pulled up to his chest as I made the order. It wasn't until I sat down behind him and wrapped my arms around his small frame that I realised he was crying silently. I kissed his hair and held him tight.  
"Why are you sad Ni? You're never sad." I said quietly. He concerned me because he really wasn't ever this sad. If I was the cause then I don't know what I would do.  
"I'm just an idiot Haz." Niall snuffled.  
"Go on..." I smiled down at him and he let a small grin go.  
"What if I'm not gay Harry, what if I just thought I was because you are so accepting and you made me feel loved so I made myself want you."  
I squeezed him tighter and tried to hold back the tears which were threatening to fall.  
"Baby, if you don't think you are gay then I understand, you need to sort yourself out, but can you just let me know so I can get over you." I told him, I wasn't releasing him, I didn't want him to feel as alone as I did right now.  
Niall turned in my arms and wriggled into my lap, wrapping his slim arms and legs around me like a Koala.  
"I love you, I wouldn't have said that if I didn't mean it." Niall began."You are just, I don't know, used to being with a guy, you like every bit of it."  
"Okay, what don't you like?" I asked him carefully. He sighed but didn't say anything."umm well what about what you do like?"  
Maybe there were more things he didn't like than he liked.  
"I like this, cuddling with you. Not with guys so much but with you I do." He said."and I like kissing you, and the way you talk to me now."  
"They are all nice things." I told him and gently stroked his back.  
"Mmm, and I like holding your hand and sitting on your lap." Niall continued.  
"What about the sex?" I asked him, I hope he wasn't put off by my short performance, I don't know what happened but he had such an effect on me I couldn't control myself.  
"It was good," he didn't sound convincing, "just it was different, it was strange, especially waking up with you and you had a stiffy pressed against me."  
"Oh okay, we can slow down, you don't have to do anything you feel uncomfortable about." I told him.  
"But you don't listen Harry." He said sounding frustrated, "I told you what I wanted to do and you didn't listen and then you got upset and I hate making you upset but you just didn't listen!" He was worked up now. I was still holding him but his hands had gone to his face in frustration.  
"I'm sorry baby, I didn't realise you were so upset by it." I told him, I ran my hands over his back to sooth him.  
"Well I am." He said as he calmed down. "It's hard, we've only been together for three weeks and you act like it was an eternity all because we have been friends for a while before, like you know all my secretes already. But you don't, you don't know what I'm insecure about, or how to help me. Just like I don't know you yet. We have always helped each other out with boyfriend and girlfriend troubles but now we are the troubles and I don't want to have to go to Liam or Louis to talk about you. I just want to go slower so we can work the little things out and then when we find big things to complain about we can go to them and bitch and moan."  
"Yeah, I follow, we slow down, and I will listen. I promise." I reassured him. Niall looked up at me and smiled. His perfect teeth glowing up at me. I kissed him softly, my mouth closed. I leaned back to see him trying to continue the kiss.  
He opened his eyes and smirked at me.  
"Harry we aren't nuns." He said and pushed me back to the pillows, straddled me and kissed me. He kissed hard at first but as we continued the kissing got softer and wetter. I kept my hands on his bum, gently squeezing. I could feel his little prick was hard in his jeans as he lay across my abs. I flipped him over so I lay on top of him.  
"Can I suck you off?" I whispered in his ear as I nibbled his lobe.  
"Mmm, fuck Harry," Niall moaned and pushed his hips up. I took that as a yes and wriggled down to his hips, he smelt clean and fresh, like soap. I unzipped hi jeans and slid them down with his boxers. His cute little prick popped up from its nest of pubic hair. I nuzzled into his hairs and mouthed at his balls. Niall let out a gasp. He was squirming under me.  
"Stay still baby." I told him softly. I took the little cock in my fingers and slipped my mouth over it. It was so small and perfect. It was like a perfectly shaped miniature. I slicked him off hard and made him cum in no time. Niall had an incredibly ability to stay hard though so I worked him over twice more before my mouth was too sore to continue. I crawled up to lay beside him again and he pulled me in for a long slow kiss.  
"Return the favour?"I tried but Niall looked too blissed out to do anything. There was suddenly a knock at the door, I had forgotten about breakfast. I zipped Nialls jeans back up and answered the door. The cart was full and smelt amazing.  
"Didn't think you would need to eat too much more, Babe." Niall said as he sat up on the bed.  
"I'm pretty full but I need to keep my energy up." I told him with a wink.


End file.
